Starkid Oneshots
by Did-you-Flash-or-Did-you-Zoom
Summary: Starkid One-shots. I'm taking requests for various ships (e.g. Richpez, Laurwalk, Breredith, Joime, Rosenrichter, etc.) Hopefully you'll give it a read.
1. I Hope You Know That(Rosenrichter)

Brian always thought Joey looked so peaceful when he slept. Not that he watched him sleep...very often. May he _would_ hesitate before waking him up the many times they'd fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie and he had been the first to wake up. He couldn't help staring. Sometimes Joey had the cutest little smile. It was a good thing he was such a heavy sleeper or else Brian would have a lot of explaining to do. He didn't think 'Well Joseph, I've been in love with you since basically the day we met,' would help his case.

The only reason he was thinking about all this is because Joey's head was currently nestled in his lap and he didn't quite know how to deal with it. It wasn't that he was worried about waking him up, it was that he didn't want to move. Here was his perfect opportunity to pretend they were together for a couple minutes. Pathetic, he knew. At least until his legs fell asleep . The he would _have_ to wake him up if he ever wanted to walk again.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating this all is?" he asked a sleeping Joey. "We live together, we've been living together for the longest time and I've been in love with you for the longest time. But just yesterday you were talking about how hot Lauren was. Do you know how hard that was for me? And know here we are with your head in my lap," he sighed and ran his hand through the other's hair before getting up and replacing his lap with a pillow.

 **Half An Hour Later**

Joey woke up alone on the couch, Brian was nowhere to be seen. There was a pillow under his head which meant Brian had probably realized he was tired and didn't want to wake him. He was sweet like that. Joey smiled to himself. He honestly didn't know what he'd do without Brian. He also didn't know how Brian could think he was completely oblivious. Of course he noticed the longing glances when he thought he wasn't paying attention. The lingering touches, the things he would confess to him while he thought he was sleeping.

He was absolutely sure Brian didn't know the fact that he returned his affection. Joey wasn't going to tell him because you didn't tell a guy you liked them. It made you look like an idiot. That's why he always tried to get Rosenthal to do it. He felt that he was so close the other day. He had started _randomly_ talking about how attractive he thought Lauren was. Just to see what would happen. He had gotten red, and shuffled around awkwardly, mumbled angrily. No declaration of love. In hindsight it wasn't a very good plan. He was going to have to man up and confess. But not tonight. He was still tired.

Joey decided to check on his roommate before turning in for the night. He'd always thought Brian looked so innocent when he was asleep. Well, he _looked_ innocent most of time, but something about sleep made people look so different. Although, Joey _always_ wanted to kiss Brian so maybe he didn't look _completely_ innocent. He was tempted to lean down and do just that kiss him. Brian wasn't a light sleeper. A little peck on the forehead wouldn't do any harm. A little kiss on the forehead is exactly what he was aiming for when he bent down. Man, were Brian's lips soft.

He straightened and was about to turn around when he heard Brian speak.

"Joey?"

"Yeah, man?" he turned around, rather reluctantly.

"Did you just kiss me?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I did," Joey sighed before sitting down next to his roommate.

"Oh..."

The sat there awkwardly for what felt like forever.

"It was nice," Brian finally spoke up.

"What?" Joey turned to him.

"I thought it was nice." Brian said placing his hand on Joey's knee.

"Well, there are a lot more coming your way, I hope you know that," the taller man grinned.

"Oh yeah? and when should I be expecting them?"

"Very soon."

"Like right now?"

"Like right now."


	2. Everyone Knew (But Us) (Richpez)

Joey Richter was having a problem. A serious problem. Her name was Lauren Lopez. Okay, so technically she wasn't the problem. Him being madly in love with her was. It was kinda funny for the longest time people had been pairing them with each other. Shipping them for seemingly no reason. At least he thought it was for reason. They were just good friends. Nothing more. Until now.  
They were at a friends engagement party. How cliché. Sure he'd seen her dressed up before but that time was different. When she had talked to him his mouth was dry, his throat had tightened and he could barely find any words. She didn't seem to notice but she was a good actor. He started to talk to her less. He didn't flat out avoid her but he didn't hang out with her as much claiming he was too busy. He hated it but he had to sort some things out. Plus she already had a boyfriend. Again she didn't seem to notice.  
All was going well until she showed up at his door. Crying.  
"What happened?" he asked, concerned.  
"He broke up with me," she sobbed.  
"Why?" he wrapped his arms around her. Lauren looked up at him.  
"You."  
"Me? What did I do?"  
"Nothing. You didn't do anything."  
"Then what do mean?" Joey cocked an eyebrow.  
Lauren sighed. "Joey, I'm going to say something and I don't want you freaking out or feeling bad about feeling the same way. I love you and I don't mean like a friend."  
Joey stood shell shock.  
"I know, I know..."  
Joey cut her off and did something really cliché, he kissed her. And they stayed that way for awhile.  
"Joey why are you and Lauren making out in the doorway?" Brian asked giving them a strange look.  
"No reason," Joey replied.  
"Alright just remind me to call Walker, he owes me twenty bucks."


	3. Just Jaime Lyn (JLBBR)

**I don't really know where this came from. I'm weird.**

* * *

Of course Jaime knew about Lauren. Everyone knew about Lauren. Not everyone knew about Jaime but they sure as hell knew about Lauren. Sure Jaime had come first but she had to admit Joey and Jaime made the cuter couple. She didn't know why she was thinking about this while she was in bed with Joey with no Lauren in sight. She sighed before getting out of bed and stretching. It was pretty early and she was the only one up so she decided cook breakfast. Sure Joey and/or Brian would complain. _She_ was the guest, _they_ should have cooked not her. It didn't really matter, because she was hungry.

Brian was the first one to wake up. When he walked into the kitchen Jaime was standing by the counter drinking tea.

"Morning," Jaime greeted as Brian opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" he asked. He poured himself a glass and sat down.

"Uh, a while," Jaime smiled. The truth was she really hadn't really been able to sleep. Even if she was snuggled up to her boyfriend who she didn't get to to see very often.

"You look tired. You shouldn't have cooked, I usually do that," he told her.

Jaime gave a small laugh. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Oh did you know? How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Not at all, actually I had a lot on my mind," Jaime confessed.

"Did any of it have to do with one Lauren Lopez?" he gave her a sympathetic look, already knowing the answer.

"It's just, I feel like I don't get any attention from him anymore and I wanna break it off but I don't at the same time. I don't want things to get any more weird you know?" Jaime looked up from her mug of tea. Brian got up, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yep. It'll be okay. You'll figure it out."

Jaime's heart sped up a little when he placed his chin on her shoulder. Joey did it all the time but it hadn't felt like that in a long time. She was tempted to kiss him but she reminded herself that she had a boyfriend and that this was his best friend.

"Plus, I've got your back, we're friends too remember that," Brian added giving her a playful peck on the cheek. She expected him to let go but they stayed that way for a good two minutes. Not that anyone was complaining. Brian finally let go of her, telling her he had to go shower and get dressed.

Almost immediately after he left Joey walked in.

"Morning sweetie," he smiled at Jaime before walking over to the table and sitting down.

Good morning," she smiled back. If she didn't know any better she would think they were just friends.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

Oh, I slept like a baby," she lied. No need indulging her doubt about their relationship if she wasn't sure what she was going to do yet.

"That's good."

They chattered for awhile before Joey said he had to get ready for work. As he got up to leave Brian walked back into the kitchen. They nodded to one another.

"Hey, man."

"Hey."

Brian had the day off so the two of them decided to spend some valuable friend time together.

"Let's go to the park, I need to get some sun," Jaime told him. It was winter back home and she was happy to get out and about in some warm weather.

"Well you _are_ my guest so I guess I _have_ to keep you happy," he groaned in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, and if you don't I'll file a complaint to management," Jaime joked, taking hold of his hand.

It seemed like the perfect day to be out and about. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, the temperature was just right.

'And I bet it's all for Jaime,' Brian thought to himself looking over at his companion. It wasn't until recently that he figured out just how wonderful she was. She they had been friends, but it wasn't until a couple of years ago during the Apocalyptour when they'd had these long late night conversations when they couldn't sleep. At first it was just a little crush but now, he's sure, he's in love with her.

'She just had to be dating my best friend.' He knew life wasn't fair but hell, that was really the worst part is Joey's off galavanting with Lauren, who had no idea about him and Jaime. For a generally great guy, that was a really dickish thing to he wanted to was tell her Joey wasn't worth the worry if he was going to go around doing things like that. He was thrown out of his thoughts by Jaime grabbing a hold of his hand. Brian nearly fell over. He looked over at her and they smiled at each other before looking ahead again. Maybe today would be the day...

Jaime was glad that it was just Brian and herself. Sure she had hung out with some other LA Starkids, but that was different. He was just so comforting to be around. Sitting in the grass with him brought her more peace than all her time with Joey from the past week.

"So what do you want to do after this?" he asked her.

"Disney marathon?"

"Disney marathon."

A little girl who seemed to be about five or six walked up to Brian, a bouquet of hand-picked flowers in her hand. She whispered in his hear. Whatever she said made him blush. She handed him the flowers and ran away.

"For you?" Jaime asked, laughing.

"I was told to give these to you," he told her before awkwardly handing it to her.

"Why thank you," she smiled, accepting the flowers.

"Ready to head back?"

"Sure."

"So how should we start?" Brian asked Jaime as they inspected the boys' Disney collection.

"Let's start at the very beginning."  
"A very good place to start. Snow White it is."

They popped some popcorn, put in the movie in and situated themselves on the couch. Half way through the movie Jaime had snuggled up to Brian's side _without_ noticing it. He had put his arm around her _without_ noticing it. They also fell into that same position every time they sat back down _without_ them noticing. He walked back out _without_ them noticing.

"Hey Brian?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think this is weird?"

"No," he answered simply. To him it seemed like the most natural position to be in. Now all he had to do was lean in a little closer...

"Uh, Brian?" Jaime interrupted right as they were nose to nose.

"Yes?"

"I have to make a call, it's really important."

"Uh, yeah, go ahead. I'll wait here for you."

 _'You really fucked this up didn't you Brian?'_

Jaime left and Brian was alone on the couch ready to face the uncomfortable "I Just don't like you that way' speech he was definitely going to get. She came back shortly and sat back down next to him.

"Well," he started looking over at her.

"Well, I am no longer attached to one Joseph Michael Richter," she said, smiling over at him knowingly.

"You aren't?"

"Nope."

"Jaime I," he was cut off by her kissing him.

Oh sweet, sweet euphoria.

And at that moment there was no other person in the entire universe. Just Jaime Lyn.


	4. Two of Us (Richpez)

"If you tighten this thing any more you're going to choke me," Joey complained.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, I'm not letting you walk the red carpet with a crooked tie," Lauren countered. They were getting ready for the premiere of their friend, Darren's, newest movie which Joey had co-wrote.

"Lo, no one's going to care if my tie is crooked. They're all going to be staring at you."

It was true. she was absolutely stunning in her form fitting red gown and he told her as much.

"You're so cheesy," she sighed rolling her eyes, "why did I marry you again?"

"Because you're madly in love with me," he told her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"No, that can't be it.."

"You know I could just not take," he said in mock-offense.

"Oh please," she smirked before turning around to face the mirror and fix her hair.


End file.
